


Lonely For You

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, Dirk Rambles, Dirk has anxiety, Fluff, He’s not really a villain, Kotatsu, Loneliness, Maybe a second chapter if I don’t get distracted, Mentions of Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Mentions of Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other, Roserezi - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, The Theseus, Ult!Dirk x Reader, Ultimate Dirk x Reader, background lesbians, dirk x reader, ooc a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: Your area of the Theseus is cold, and you have a question. So you come over to Dirk’s room.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, Ultimate Dirk Strider/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Lonely For You

The ship was cold. It was almost always cold. You used to think that it was some sort of thing having to do with space, but recently you’ve learned that it’s only your specific area of the Theseus. The rest of the ship is a normal temperature, at least for a spaceship, but of course you got stuck with the shitty cold part. It made it hard to sleep.

Though Dirk had at least given you adequate space and a comfortable room, you still felt like something was missing. Most of the time, you ignored that feeling and instead tended to watch some shitty anime or fabricate long and confusing daydreams in your head. But after a while, the feeling became harder and harder to ignore. You wanted that feeling out. It wasn’t a good one, and so you consulted the Ultimate Prince of Heart.

And that’s what got you here, standing in front of the door to his bedroom. It was late, but time didn’t matter and you knew of his insomnia anyways. You were close enough friends that he wouldn’t mind if you visited him or stole his kotatsu for a while to warm up. He wouldn’t mind. Yet you hesitated at the door. You composed yourself and entered.

Inside the room, it was dark. There were dim orange lights surrounding the room like a hardly lit halo, a sunset. A silhouette sat in front of a large window with a stunning view of the stars even with the lights on (at least partially). You stood in the doorway for a moment, before a voice beckoned to you.

“Come in, (Y/N),” Dirk spoke quietly. You abided, stepping in and closing the door behind you. “What do you want?” He asked.

“I came to talk to you, I think.” You walked up to the window and sat down next to him, leaving adequate room between the two of you. Dirk looked at you out of the corner of his eye, his orange and gold colored irises visible behind his glasses. 

“You think? You’re sure here talking to me right now,” he remarked. You shook your head, smiling.

“Well, yeah. But I guess I came to talk about something in specific,” you explained. He cocked his head.

“What’s the subject for today?” He questioned.

“Uh… well, there’s this thing that’s been bothering me for a while. I don’t know exactly what it is!” You say.

“How can it bother you if you don’t know what it is?” Dirk uncrossed and recrossed his legs.

“It’s a feeling.” You turn to look at him. “I don’t want it there anymore.” He looked at you, staring for a moment before looking back out the window.

“I can’t magically give you everything you want, (Y/N). I hope you know that about me.” Dirk sighed, looking as if he were reading the stars.

“But I know you could help with it, right? It feels ugly and bad and I don’t want to have it there in my chest anymore when I fall asleep at night.” You spoke. Dirk nodded, visibly thinking. You two sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you have a guess as to what it is?” Dirk asked. You shook your head. “Try to describe it to me and I’ll see what I can do.” Dirk turned to face you. 

“Hmm. Well, it’s not a good feeling, that’s a start. I guess that it’s like an empty feeling. There’s something missing but I can’t pinpoint it and I can’t figure out for the life of me what I’m missing!” You exclaim. Dirk hums and nods. 

“Hm. It sounds like… loneliness. At least to me.” Dirk stretches and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. You sit for a moment and think. Loneliness?

“But I have you all up here. Well… I guess I don’t talk to you all that much. At least not to Rose or Terezi. They’re probably more interested in each other anyways. I… maybe I am lonely,” you reply. 

A few minutes of stargazing pass, until you speak up.

“I should probably be going to bed now. Sorry for bothering you, Dirk.” You began to stood up, before Dirk interrupted.

“Stay,” Dirk spoke. You looked at him, before sitting back down.

“Why? I’m a bit tired.” Dirk pats a space closer to him.

“Stay and watch the stars for a little while.” Dirk snaps, and the lights cut off, and the room is filled only with the illumination of the unfamiliar constellations outside the window. “I hate to admit it, but I get lonely too.” You scoot in closer to Dirk, as he drapes his arm around you. Your face turns red and you look up at him, and he’s looking back at you.

“Dirk?” You whisper. He simply smiles in response.

“I’m lonely for you.” Dirk leaned in close to you, kissing you gently on the lips, you melted into his grasp, snaking your arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. He stroked your face with his hand, leaning into you. Eventually, he broke the kiss to breathe. His eyes shot open wide and he jumped back from you, tense.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that!” He apologized. You shook your head as him, frowning and furrowing your eyebrows.

“Dirk, I’m lonely for you too.” You scooted back closer to him and he relaxed. 

“Oh thank god. I thought I really fucked up there for a second. Jesus, I really can’t control myself around you. I guess that’s why I’d been avoiding you a little, which is stupid considering that-“ he cut himself off for a moment, before continuing but a little quieter. “Considering that I love you. It was stupid of me. Especially because you love me too, at least I think you do? Do you? Oh shit. Do you even like me? I’m a terrible person, I-“

“Dirk.” You stayed flatly, cutting off his rant. You smiled at him. “I love you too.” You leaned in to kiss him again, slowly. He smiled into the kiss, pulling you into a hug when it was over.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me, (Y/N). I love you so much.” You laugh, grabbing his hand gently and holding it. 

“I’m glad I came with you too, Dirk,” you replied. 

The two of you stargazed for what seemed like forever. Every once in a while, Dirk would draw a line in the sky in the shape of something, making a constellation out of the unfamiliar stars. Most of the time, they were dicks. Some were hearts, though. And a few were some slick shades and other memorabilia familiar to the two of you. But after a while, you found yourself drifting off.

“I’m tired, Dirk,” you said, “I think I need to head off to bed now.” Dirk smiled, looking at you and scratching his head.

“Well, we could share a bed if you’d like. No weird shit. Not unless you’re into that.” You blushed and laughed. 

“No weird shit. It’s much more room temperature in here than it is in my area of the ship anyways,” you explain. Dirk nods.

“That must be why you kept stealing my blankets and my kotatsu.” He stood up, holding your hand and helping you up. “Feel free to stay in here as much as you want. My bed’s comfy as hell.” He walked over and kicked off his sandals before flopping into the bed, rolling into it.

“Thank you, Dirk,” you said as you walked over to the bed, hopping into and under the covers. “Warning, though, before I go to sleep.”

“Hm? What is it?” Dirk asked, putting his glasses on his nightstand.

“I’m a cuddler.” You scoot up close to him, hugging him close. He smiled, fluffing your hair and kissing the top of your head.

“Goodnight, (Y/N). I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
